


(drunk) Tenerife Sea

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Drunk Chris, F/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martinez said “let’s get drunk” this wasn’t what he was thinking, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(drunk) Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fun doing this. This one is based on [these](http://llaracrofts.tumblr.com/post/126560580076/) [wonderful headcanons](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/126573734819/llaracrofts-so-i-have-a-lot-of) :) and it’s for [Jessie](http://llaracrofts.tumblr.com/) <3

**(Drunk) Tenerife Sea**

When Martinez said “let’s get drunk” this wasn’t exactly what Mark was thinking but okay, okay… why the hell no? I mean, if just the idea of Christopher Beck all drunk under a table with a mic on his hand and ‘Bizarre Love Triangle’ out of his red mouth wasn’t funny and almost adorable, what wasn’t?

Martinez was cheering for him and Mark just sat and enjoyed the moment, they were all in Houston for the training and have just got out of the insulation program. Rick’s family was in home, same for Vogel but he didn't feel like getting his ass drunk so he stayed in his hotel room, while Lewis went into her husband’s arms and Johanssen… well, she needed her time alone with her stupid evil fat cat, Piper. So the three of them would be.

“Come on, a smartass Watney, sing with me!!” screamed Chris from the table with everyone clapping along the music.  
“No shit, dude. This is your moment”  
“Alright, alright! Everyone!! Listen to me!”  
Next thing, he was on the ground.  
“Shit!” exclaimed Martinez, Mark just signed and went to help him get Beck back on his feet.  
“You okay, doc?”, asked the pilot, the younger man just smiled and say 'yes’ in a soft laugh. “Idiot”

The three of them walked to their sits, Chris making a pained noise when he sat and Watney smiled in his general direction, giving him the glass with water he already got prepared for him. Saying his thanks, the doctor give it a try and then let his head felt behind, his two crewmates laughing for his adventure with the mic and the whole bar was still saying their congrats on his balls. He wanted to burry his head or something.

“Man, this is the last time I go out with you. You don’t know how to drink, hijo”  
“Not much, no…”, Chris sighned. “I never get to do this kind of stuff before, with school and my sister, mom being alone all the time… So I think It can get over my hand when I go out. Sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to ruin your night out”  
“Ruin it?”, said Mark smiling at him. “No way! This is the funiesn’t shit we have ever done as mates! This is it, doc: you are my friend now. You are a nerd, but my friend”  
“Says the Plant Man”, Martine said.  
“STOP IT WITH THE PLANT MAN, DUDE”

Chris laughed at them, taking his celphone out to see if everything was okay with his girls. His mom didn’t send anything, she was probably asleep now and his sister did send him a cat picture. Johanssen would love the cat. Actually, he re-send the picture to her, who did send him something an hour ago: a video of a cat fighting himself on a mirror. He would watch it later and hear her laugh tomorrow because Beth would ask him aboutt he video and if he liked it, “Aren’t cats wonderful? My Piper can do a lot of stuff too, she is so funy! But she is a little fat right now” she would say and he would smile, thinking about the fact that he is allergic to cats and one day he would need to tell her.

“Thinking about Beth again, hijo?”  
“WHAT?”

Then there was Mark with another glass of water, a smirk on his lips because it seems like everyone knows what’s his 'thinking about Beth’ face looks like and he so fucked, god dammit. He is so fucking fucked now. Shit.

“Excuse me, Martinez?”  
“Please, Beck”, say Mark. “Everyone, minus Beth, knows you are heels over head for her”  
“No, absolutly no! I’m not…”, Chris chocked, then talked so fast, no one understod waht he said: “ImNotInLoveWithBethWhatTheFuckIsYourProblemYouPrickPlantMan?????”  
“Shit, son. Calm your tits, one word at time, okay?”  
“Jesus, Mark”

Martinez looked at him. “So, Johanssen. Not bad, man. She’s smart, cute, totally single and a lot younger than you, but I think It could work. Marissa thinks It could work”  
“YOU TOLD YOUR WIFE?”, asked Chris alarmed with Watney laughing at his back. “What the hell, man?”

With his wonderful "secret" revealed, admitting it out load will make it real. Chris knew he could trust both; Martinez would never say anything to anyone and Mark, well, for some reason, Mark liked him and knew he would soon call him a true friend. When the last one placed a hand on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but smile before nodding and, putting that pose of secrecy, the other two followed him, leaning towards him.

"I don’t know, I...," he confessed. "I only like her"  
"Only like her?" questioned Rick with a tired expression. "How old are you? Four?"  
"Come on, don’t be cruel to the child," laughed Mark, then looked at Chris. "You were singing ‘Bizare Love Traingle' love. It's not just a like thing"  
"That song reminds me of me!"  
"Since when?" Martinez scoffed, "since you know her?"  
The two eldest laughed, Chris wanted the earth to devour him or something.  
"Shut up!"  
"Your turn, sir," interrupted the bar owner giving Beck the microphone again. Watney and Martinez turned to see Beck.  
"What?"  
"You asked for three songs, young man"  
"Fuck"

But without more delaying, he chose to stop everything and keep doing the ridiculous things he will never do in a sover way. This was an opportunity that he didn’t always get, to be able to express his feelings without the fear of breaking his professionalism. So he got up immediately, taking the mic and heading now to the damn stage (he didn’t want to met the floor again if he went up to a table). Chris could feel the stares of his colleagues stuck behind him, but when he hear the beginning of 'Moonage Daydream' followed by the rough laughter of Martinez and Watney, he knew he'd made the best mistake of his life.

"I'M AN ALLIGATOR...!!" They shouted in unisound, the rest of the audience clapping to encourage him to continue. He wasn’t David Bowie, but fuck if he was going to win the stage. "I'M THE SPACE INVADEEEEEEEER!!!"

Perhaps it’s too late for him to feel like a teenager, maybe it's time to accept his feelings and the consequences of these, or maybe it was just the alcohol managing his body, his thoughts and everything around him. The combined adrenaline on stage with the applauses gave him even more corage, if he had his cell phone nearby, Chris had probably dialed Beth’s number and said he was in fucking love with her. Damn, he was in love with Beth Johanssen, my God, he loved her.

"I need to make a personal confession", he announced to the whole bar. Everyone turned to him while the boy in charge of the ski advantage the moment to find the third song he had ordered. Martinez and Watney looked at him with eyebrows up high, knowing their hairs. "I love Beth Johanssen. She is... the most capable and intelligent person I've ever met," she said Mark smiled. "Even if she never corresponded me, I'll be ok If I could look at her every day and know she's okay, and if her silly cats videos would keep coming to my messages. I really love Beth Johanssen."

A wave of applauses were heard before a quieter tune, piano and nothing else, filled the room. Shit, in which moment he ordened this song? He swallowed a bit before placing the collar of his shirt, sighing before starting to sing. Of 'Tenerife Sea' he didn’t knew some parts, but everytime he hear the last part of the song, he remembered those brown eyes that lit up when he nodded after she invited him to play some old computer game or to watch Piper’s new pictures.

"You look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that..."

He had seen her only once in a dress during the summer, when Lewis invited them all to her house and had convinced them to enjoy the sun in her backyard, a pool adorned the place and Beth had dipped her feets in the cold water as she talked to the commander while they met her husband and Martinez’s and Vogel’s families. Johanssen looked so beautiful with the short and fresh dress, her hair shining golden in the sun and that's when Chris realized: he was in love with his partner. Brilliant.

"And should this be the last thing I see , I want you to know that's enough for me cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need...”

"He's lost," said Mark, Martinez smiled and just nodded.

"So in love ..."

Getting drunk was something he would regret in the morning when the headache will drill his brain, but right now he could only try to follow the letter on the screen and hear the sighs of the others. He wouldn’t look at his colleagues, so he closed his eyes, sigh, lost his balance a few seconds and then his voice, until he managed to finish the song, his favorite part.

"You look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that ... And in a moment I knew you, Beth ..."

That would be the song of his wedding, definitely. Among other drunks thoughts. So when he returned to the table, both men greeted him with applause and congratulations, as if having made the ridiculous had saved his life. And maybe yes, maybe accepting isr feelings aloud is the best medicine to his discomfort when his negativity person filled his thoughts with the idea of Beth looking at him weird when he confesses his love.

"See? I don’t get drunk, I get awesome"  
They both laughed. "I'll give you a key chain with the phrase," suggested Mark, then looked at him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. "The day you two get married, I want to be the best man"  
“No way!"  
"I baptize your children," Martinez suggested after drinking his tequila.  
"And then I'll tell everyone what happened today," Chris frowned when he heard Watney. "Of how you got liquid courage to get on stage and you announced to everyone in the bar that you love Johanssen. I will act it if necessary. Everyone will laugh their asses off, but the look on your wife’s eyes, with those puppy love eyes, will be everything. I swear"  
Martinez nodded. "I will say that I was there an that we always knew you two would get married and have a baseball team as sons”  
"WHAT!?"  
"I want to be godfather to one, eh?" Said Mark.  
"Damn you tow, and Shut it!"

Then, because life is always ready to fuck you, Beth sent him a message: "Look at this cat and this dog!!!". Yes, he loved this woman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
